Sahlin Ar Samahl: Sa
by I Can Never Decide Who or What
Summary: I was fifteen when my life really started, just Me, Tamlen, Merrill and Fenarel. A lot has happened since then and I thought it was about time I started to write down my life story, Polina Mahariel the Warden Commander, Hero of Ferelden, whatever you want, I just want someone to know everything I can remember, because now, I'm leaving for my calling.


_**Sahlin Ar ****Samahl: ****Sa**_

(In English Now In This Moment, I Laugh : One)

* * *

"_Aneth ara, _

_I don't know who you are reading this currently, but I'm Polina Mahariel, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, even if I've already met you (Alistair, Merrill, Fenarel, Zevran!) . This is the story of my life from around the age of fifteen because that's when my life started getting interesting. I'd grown up with my three best friends, Tamlen, my first love and the idiot who touched the Eluvian. Merrill who was the Keeper's first until she tried to fix the Eluvian which tainted me and Tamlen, and of course Fenarel too, who was going to be the next Hahren (one of the elders, the storyteller.) because I stole the position of being Master Illen's next from him!_

_We were a crazy bunch, me and Merrill where always wandering off and getting saved (or caught) by Tamlen and Fenarel. Tamlen had a habit of doing things wrong, never intentionally, he was one of the best hunters the clan had ever had but he was known as the clan prankster. Fenarel and me where always competing, our biggest competition was to see who was going to be Master Illen's next. We both wanted it really bad! We fell out for a week when I got the position but we were good friends again as soon as he was offered to be taught by Hahren Paivel. We got up to so much I forget the boring little things we did. _

_I wish I could remember them, it kills me because I'm leaving for my calling tonight and I'm leaving everything I can remember in this book here. Well actually I've wrote so much there's three books… this one's everything up to Ostagar. It's quite a lot seeming I was recruited at 24 and the first story is of me when I was 15, that's nearly ten years' worth… _

_The second is of how me and Alistair stopped the blight! And about me and Zevran of course, everyone will love the tales of the __**Female Dalish Grey Warden**__ and the __**Ex-Antivan Crows assassin**__. (Zevran if you're reading this put it down and go read something else! This is for someone who hasn't heard all these stories or was apart of them!)_

_The third is well what I did after the blight, so really my time at amaranthine and after words, this includes my meeting the Champion of Kirkwall, Garrett Hawke._

_So that's what this is stranger. _

_The life story of Polina Mahariel, the Grey Warden Commander who is now leaving for her calling. _

_I find this weird not knowing if you are elven or maybe you're a Shem? I do hope you're not a child because something's that I have written are torturous, being a grey warden and a hero isn't what it's made out to be all the time._

_My last messages before I go: Stranger please find these people and read it to them. Apart from Tamlen, Tamlen's gone. And Alistair's only applies if the king of Ferelden is still sitting high and mighty in his throne. _

_Zevran, I cleaned your boots (again!). Even though I won't be here to complain anymore I don't want you trailing mud around the keep! If you do I've told the Nathaniel he has the right to kick your ass (although you're evenly matched... Damn I wish I could have seen that fight.)_

_Hawke, you bloody be taking good care of Merrill, if you're not I'll come back from my calling and slit your throat I swear!_

_Merrill, be safe, don't let the dread wolf get you, protect yourself. Please, for me, speak to Fenarel before you die or he does, because with me away to my calling and Tamlen…. Well you know what happened to Tamlen, you're the last of our little group, I don't want you and Fenarel dying with regrets. _

_Fenarel, don't take crap from anyone! You're the best goddamn hunter our clan has and I know you will do your best to protect them! But the same goes for you, speak to Merrill again, me and Tamlen are gone now, you and Merrill deserve to be friends again at least. Please at least reach out to her. As my dying wish. _

_Tamlen. I know you'll never hear this or read it but: Lethallin I always loved you two. _

_Alistair, I figure I'll be seeing you now anyway but just in case you've decided to kick around longer than me to keep hold of your throne I'll meet up with you later. _

_I think that's everyone really, I know I've made a lot of friends in my life and there's a lot of others who have affected my life too but if I was to write a note for them all I would die from the taint before I even left for my calling. _

_I'm going now. Away to walk into a great big tunnel filled with Darkspawn ready to just eat me up. In all honesty before I got recruited to the wardens I figured I'd die in my sleep wrapped up in Tamlen's arms as our grandchildren started their lives. I guess that dream was never supposed to happen. I'm sorry if you've read this Zevran. All I keep mentioning is Tamlen, but I think we both know I never got over Tamlen, but that doesn't mean I didn't love you! Without you to support me (even if you were sent here to kill me) I would never have lasted as long as I did. You made my life worth living again. You were not the only one wishing your life to end before we met. _

_We are Nadas (something that must be) I will be granted Revas (freedom) in my calling. I am Serannas (grateful) to everyone I have met, the good and the bad. I have reached the end of my Shiral (Journey) and I want you to Sulahn'nehn (Rejoice) when I am gone as life goes on. My love for you Tamlen and Zevran is Uth (Eternal).__Emma Vhenan (My heart) belongs to Tamlen and always has but Zevran ma emma lath, vhenan'ara ( you are my love, my heart's desire) _

_Dareth Lethallin, Lethallan, Da'len, Shemlen and Durgen'len_

_(Be safe, Cousins, little child, humans and Dwarves.) _

_Warden Commander Polina Mahariel."_

* * *

So this is more like a Prologue, I know that in DA2 you normally kill the Dalish Elves in act 3, but there is one option which allows you to walk away without killing them. So I like to think that Merrill ran off with Hawke but Mahariel's last wish is to have her and Fenarel get over their hatred and before they die be able to look each other in the eye and for Fenarel not to hate her._ Anyway I hope you enjoyed this little welcoming letter. _


End file.
